Darkness Rising
by MistressOverlord
Summary: Years after the defeat of Pitch, Jamie is in college and struggling to survive. Jack still visits him, and one night they get into an argument and Jack flies off. What happens when the Guardian does not return and nobody can find him? Why does it seem like Pitch has something to do with his disappearance? How is Pitch even back and what exactly does he have planned this time?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfic. Just want to make a few housekeeping points before we carry on. **

**This story is rated M for a reason. It will include:**

**\- blood**

**\- swearing**

**\- violence**

**\- mature themes**

**I won't tell you when, because spoilers. So this is the only warning I will give. If you don't like any of the above, don't read past here.**

**For those who wish to carry on: thanks for checking out my story, and I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

Back in his element at the bottom of his lair, Pitch was able to beat his nightmares back into submission. They whinnied and retreated into the shadows, leaving Pitch to glower at his globe alone. All over the sculpture, bright lights twinkled mockingly. With an enraged scream, he launched handful after handful of black sand at the globe until he was panting. The sand trickled harmlessly to the ground and Pitch instead turned his eyes to the moon he could not see.

"Is it so bad to want to be believed in?" he yelled. "To want to get out of the shadows and from underneath the beds?"

No response. With a frustrated sigh, Pitch strode to his globe and fixed his eyes on the brightest light of all – the one belonging to Jack Frost's first little believer.

"Your Guardians may have won today, old friend," he snarled, touching the light with a long slender finger. "But they can never truly be rid of me. Fear will always exist, and so long as it does, so will I."

He crushed the light as if it was a bug. "I'll be back, and the Guardians will rue the day they ever tried to defeat me."

He looked back up at the ceiling, to where he knew the moon was watching him. "I will destroy everything you've created. I swear it."


	2. Chapter 1

The longer Jamie squinted at his laptop screen, the heavier his eyes felt. His fingers moved mechanically across the keys with little regard to what they were writing, and he could feel his head begin to dip into his chest.

"Babe, I think you need to go to sleep," his girlfriend, Gracie, said. Jamie's eyes snapped open.

"I'm fine," he answered, failing miserably to stifle a yawn.

The bed squeaked and Gracie wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck, grasping his chin and pulling his face around so she could kiss him.

"Bullshit. You started snoring just now and look here." She pointed to the last few words he'd written: _Puritans failed to build Utopia because cemetery and prison indicate sins and sins are bad. _"What is that even meant to mean?"

Jamie groaned and deleted the line of nonsense. "I don't know, but I need to figure it out. This is due at 9 tomorrow and I still have six pages to write. As much as I want to sleep, I can't."

Gracie began to massage his shoulders. "Well can you take a break at least? I can think of a few things that might perk you up enough to stop writing garbage." She softly kissed his neck, sending tingles down his spine.

"Don't do this to me," he whined quietly. "I really need to focus on this paper."

Gracie straightened up. "Ok, I'll let you concentrate."

She returned to her spot on Jamie's bed, and he resumed his typing.

"Oh it's snowing!" Gracie exclaimed in delight.

She leapt off the bed and bound over to the window to watch it fall. Coming from New Orleans, she always got excited when it snowed. Jamie, on the other hand, felt his stomach fill with inexplicable dread. Snow meant Jack Frost wasn't far away.

"If it's heavy enough, we might get a snow day tomorrow! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Yeah, maybe."

He looked back at his screen and tried to continue working, but his mind no longer focused on the Puritans. No, all it could conjure was a vision of Jack, with his snow white hair, dazzling blue eyes and token impish grin. Jamie pressed his fingers into his eyes with a groan.

_ Come on brain, _he pleaded. _Please don't do this to me. _But his brain was beyond reasoning.

Gracie was still staring out the window when Jamie opened his eyes again. With a bite of his lip, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, kissing her like his life depended on it.

"On second thoughts," he murmured. "A break from assignments might do me some good."

Gracie smirked. "What happened to 'I need to focus'?"

Jack flickered through his mind again and he shook his head. "I'm already distracted so we might as well get something out of it. I'll go to the library later."

Gracie snickered and grasped his collar. "You are so easily tempted. Come on then."

* * *

Jamie got out of bed and packed his things as quietly as he could. He gave Gracie a gentle kiss on the forehead and pulled the blanket up to her neck before pulling on his coat and forcing himself out into the freezing night air.

His breath misted as he strode through the grounds towards the library, which glittered like a beacon against the dark backdrop of the sky. Inside the library there were only a few other students, fewer still that were awake and doing their work. Jamie set himself up in a secluded corner and dived right back into his paper.

It was nearly 4am by the time Jamie typed out a half-assed conclusion and submitted his paper to the drop box. His eyes stung and he considered curling up on the couch and sleeping in the library, but the seductive call of his comfortable bed and warm girlfriend dragged him to his feet and back out into the cold.

Snow had been falling for a good few hours and had blanketed the campus in flakes of purest white. Not a sound could be heard, nor soul seen as Jamie made his way back to his dorm. The building appeared, and Jamie breathed a short sigh of relief, thinking he had managed to avoid Jack for good, until a snowball came flying out of nowhere and splattered wetly on his front. With a sinking heart, he glanced to a snowbank and saw a head poking out of the snow with eyes so bright they could have been lights.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out," Jack said, soaring over the bank and landing silently in front of Jamie. "I considered going in after you, but libraries aren't really my thing. Never learned to read."

Jamie shoved his hands deep in his pockets and nestled his head into his coat. "You've had 300 years to learn. Why didn't you?"

Jack shrugged. "Nobody to teach me. North tried once, but he thought it'd be a good idea to start with Tolstoy."

"Sounds like something he'd do."

Jack cocked his head and looked at Jamie intently. "Is something wrong? You seem tense."

"Just tired. And it's freezing out here."

Jack grinned. "I know. I remembered your assignments are all due around this time of year so I've brought enough snow for your classes to get cancelled. Which means you can stay up and have a little fun!" He waved his staff and perfect snowballs materialised at their feet. "Nothing like a good snowball fight to warm you up."

"Not now, Jack."

Jack froze halfway through picking up a snowball. "Not now?"

Jamie rubbed his eyes. "I'm exhausted and I just want to go to bed. I don't have time for a snowball fight now."

"But you don't have to go to class tomorrow."

"That doesn't mean I don't have anything to do!" Jamie snapped. He paused and took a calming breath. "I appreciate that you've made it a snow day, but that just means I have to spend the free time working on my other assessment pieces that are due next week."

Jack scrunched up his face in confusion. "But you're not working on them now. Why can't you have a little fun? I can sense you need it."

"I need to be well-rested to be able to think clearly," Jamie explained. "Which is why I need to go to bed now."

Jack folded his arms and pouted childishly. "I never thought my truest believer would choose work over fun. What happened to the Jamie Bennett I used to know?"

"I grew up, ok?!" Jamie said hotly. "I grew up and came into the real world. Not everyone is like the Guardians. We get older and have responsibilities. I can't stay a kid forever. Not like you can."

Jack scoffed. "You're never too old to have fun."

"Well I don't want to have fun right now, all right? So why can't you just leave me alone?"

Jamie stalked past him, hands still deep in his pockets. Jack hopped after him, the childish pout gone and replaced with hurt.

"Come on Jamie, don't be like this," he pleaded, grasping Jamie's elbow. "I'm just trying to make college easier for you, like I promised I would on your first day."

Jamie yanked his arm back. "Well you're not. You aren't listening to me and what I want. You're only thinking about what you want."

"Well then tell me what you want. And there's more to it than me just leaving you be because you're tired. So tell me the truth, please."

Jamie growled and rounded on Jack. "I want you to go away! I don't want to believe in you anymore."

As the words tumbled from his lips, regret took an instant root in Jamie's stomach. He froze, his eyes widening in horror.

Jack looked as though Jamie had just ripped out his heart. Perhaps he had.

Without a word, Jack turned away from Jamie and let the wind carry him out of sight. Jamie stared at the sky, still horrified by his outburst.

"Jack wait!" he finally managed to cry. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry!"

But there was no response. Jack was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_The pins clattered as Cupcake bowled another strike, and she thrust her muscular arms into the air triumphantly. Jamie and Pippa cheered and clapped her on the back as she sat down again, then all three turned to watch Caleb take the final turn. The teams were only a few pins apart, and if Caleb bowled a strike, his team would take the lead and the victory. Claude and Monty cheered their teammate on, as if he were bowling in the Olympics and not at Jamie's 15__th__ birthday party._

_Caleb took a deep breath and bowled. The ball rolled right down the centre of the lane and struck the pins. Nine went down, the tenth wobbling precariously. Everyone leaned forward, unbreathing._

_The pin stopped wobbling and remained standing. _

_Caleb's shoulders sank and Monty and Claude cried in disbelief, while Jamie and his teammates whooped and high-fived each other._

"_Ok, we have enough money for one more game," Pippa said. "Change up teams?"_

"_You guys go ahead," Jamie said. "I'm melting in here so I'm gonna go get some air. I'll be on whichever team and bowl last."_

_His friends nodded and began arguing over who got to team up with Cupcake this time. Jamie cut himself a bit of cake and headed outside the bowling alley, breathing in the cool night air gratefully._

_He leaned against the side of the building and closed his eyes, letting the sweat dry on his skin._

"_I thought the point of bowling was to actually do it," a cheeky voice said. "Not stand outside all alone."_

_Jamie opened his eyes and beamed at Jack, who sat atop his staff with one long leg dangling down the side. _

"_It's really hot in there," Jamie said. "Just wanna cool down for a moment."_

_Jack chuckled and hopped down onto the grass, reaching into his jumper pocket. "Well in that case, let me give you your birthday present now."_

_He handed the package to Jamie, and Jamie eagerly tore into the gift, eyes lighting up when he saw it was a brand-new Nintendo DS._

"_No way!" Jamie exclaimed. "How did you get this?"_

_Jack's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Nicked it from North's workshop. He had millions so I doubt he'll notice one missing."_

_Jamie flung his arms around Jack's waist. "Thank you so much! This is the best gift ever!"_

"_Glad you like it."_

_Jack floated down to sit cross-legged on the grass, leaning back on his hands and smiling faintly as Jamie turned his new console over in his hands with delight._

_In time, Jamie sat down with him. "Hey Jack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I just realised I've never asked you how old you are."_

_Jack looked momentarily taken aback. "Oh. Well, that's a tricky one isn't it? I was 17 when I died, but that was over 300 years ago. I still look 17, but I guess I'm actually closer to 330 or something?"_

_Jamie smirked. "That's so weird. One day, I'm going to look older than you but you're so much older than me. Will you still be my friend when I'm an adult?"_

"_Of course. So long as you believe in me, I will always be your friend."_

"_Well I'm always gonna believe in you."_

"_Then I'm always going to be your friend."_

* * *

Jamie rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. He'd been trying to fall asleep for hours, but his brain had refused to settle. With a frustrated sigh, he got out of bed, slipped his feet into his woollen slippers and headed out into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him so he wouldn't wake Gracie.

The common room was deserted when Jamie arrived, so he quietly made himself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa, watching the snow outside swirl past in a flurry. The wind had been howling for almost a week too – ever since Jack had fled after his and Jamie's argument. Going outside made everyone cold and miserable, and Jamie couldn't help but wonder if it was connected to Jack's feelings. A pang of guilt squeezed his heart at the thought.

Jamie set his mug on the table and went to the window, pressing his fingers against the freezing glass. Every day, for the whole week, Jamie had called to Jack, begging him to come back. The wind had carried his voice away, like it always did whenever Jamie used to call for his friend. This time though, Jack hadn't answered a single call.

Jamie opened the window, preparing to call again. The wind almost tore the window from its hinges, and bitingly cold air whipped around Jamie's face, numbing his nose and making his eyes water. He just stood there for a few moments, letting the snow in, his voice frozen in his throat. With a sigh, he pulled the window closed and leaned heavily on the sill, letting his head drop. Jack had been ignoring him for a week, so why would this time be any different?

Jamie rested his head against the glass, glaring furiously through the teary haze in his eyes.

_You deserve this, you asshole._

"Jamie?"

He jumped, startled by the voice, and turned around to find Gracie standing there, wrapped tightly in a dressing gown.

"Are you all right?"

He hurriedly wiped his eyes and grabbed his mug. "Yeah. Couldn't sleep so I made tea."

Gracie cocked her head and approached him, placing her hands around his on the mug. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Gracie gave him a stern look. "Jamie. Talk to me, please. I might be able to help."

Jamie cast his eyes to the ground and let his shoulders sag. Gracie gently pulled him to sit on the sofa and fixed her warm brown eyes on him. "What's going on?"

Jamie watched the steam curling off his tea for a moment. "About a week ago, I got into a fight with an old friend and said some pretty horrible things to him. He…uh… hung up on me before I could apologise, and I've been trying to call him all week but he won't answer. Now I'm afraid he won't ever talk to me again, which means I'll never be able to explain myself to him. I don't want to lose him, but I'm scared I will if I never see him again and get the chance to say sorry."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Years. We met when I was a kid, and he's been there for me ever since. And the way I say thank you is by yelling at him." Jamie dropped his head into his hands. "God, I'm such an asshole."

Gracie scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "You're not an asshole. Friends fight; it's completely normal. God, you should have seen the way me and my best friend used to argue. But at the end of the day, we are still best friends. And if you and your friend are as close as us, then he will talk to you again. Perhaps right now, he just needs space."

"It's not that simple. You don't know what I said to him. I can't think of anything worse."

"I once told my best friend I hoped she would die."

Jamie looked up at Gracie, his eyes wide. "You did what?"

Gracie nodded, her face grave. "When I get really angry, I say a lot of very harsh things that I don't mean. That was the worst I ever said to her, and I still regret it today. She didn't talk to me for a month after that. I apologised to her every single day, and eventually she found it in herself to forgive me. I have never said anything so awful since, and weirdly it made our friendship stronger. We got through that, so we can get through anything. It sounds like you and your friend are just as close as her and I, so he will forgive you in time. Just don't stop trying to apologise for what you said."

Jamie glanced down at his mug. "You really think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course I do. If a friendship is strong enough, it takes a lot to shatter it beyond repair. You just need to be patient. We're going to your place for Christmas in a couple of weeks. I assume your friend is from Burgess, so if he's still ignoring you by the time we get there, try reaching out again and talking to him face to face."

Jamie grasped her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "You're so wise."

Gracie chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind Jamie's ear. "I know. And you're smart enough to listen to me when I suggest something, so right now I suggest we go back to bed. Try focus on your work until the break, all right?"

She got to her feet and offered her hand to Jamie. He threw back the rest of his tea before interlocking their fingers and heading back upstairs.

Outside, the wind howled on.


	4. Chapter 3

Jamie heard a tap and glanced up from his laptop to the window.

"Wah!' he cried, almost toppling out of his desk chair.

"What? What is it?" Gracie asked in alarm. Jamie looked between her and the pair of bright violet eyes full of concern staring at him through the glass.

"N-nothing," he stammered. "Thought I saw something outside."

Gracie pressed her hand against her chest. "Good Lord you almost gave me a heart attack."

Tooth beckoned to him urgently and flitted away. Jamie shoved his chair back and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Be back soon."

"But-" The door swung closed before Gracie had a chance to finish her sentence. Jamie hurried outside, swearing at the blast of freezing air that smacked him in the face. Pulling his collar higher and crossing his arms to protect himself from the vicious wind, he strode through the snow and ducked behind his dorm building to where Tooth was waiting. His stomach knotted as he approached her. He hadn't seen any of the other Guardians since they'd met over a decade ago. That Tooth had come to him, especially considering how busy she was, meant that something had to be seriously wrong.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

Tooth bit her lip. "It's Jack. He's missing."

Jamie's breath froze in his chest. "What?"

"He was supposed to take winter south, but there hasn't been a single flake of snowfall anywhere south of here since last winter. Sandy, North and Bunny are out there trying to find him, and I have my tooth fairies looking too but it's like he's vanished off the face of the earth." Tooth looked pleadingly at Jamie. "Everyone knows Jack visits you every year when he brings the snow, so you're the last one who saw him. Do you know where he went?"

Jamie's head whirled, replaying the words he'd shouted at Jack. They hadn't done something to the winter spirit, had they?

"Jamie?"

He met Tooth's wide and imploring eyes, twinges of guilt beginning to worm their way into his heart. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Tooth's shoulders sagged and she sank to her knees, laying her hands in her lap.

"You don't think… something bad has happened to him, do you?" Jamie asked anxiously.

"We don't know what to think. The boys have offered dozens of theories, but I know they're all worried about the same thing as me."

Jamie blanched. "You don't mean… Not Pitch?"

Tooth shrugged miserably. "It's the only thing that explains why Jack has disappeared at his busiest time of the year."

"But I thought we destroyed Pitch years ago."

"You can never be completely free of fear," Tooth explained. "There is too much darkness in the world for that to ever happen. The best we can do is keep him weak by maintaining our strength."

Jamie ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Ok, so then he was weakened years ago. You look as strong as ever, so how can Pitch be back and have enough strength to do something to Jack?"

Tooth opened her hands helplessly. "I don't know, and that's what scares me."

Jamie turned away from Tooth and chewed his thumbnail. It had to be his fault. Somehow, what he'd said to Jack had done something to him. Jamie blinked hard, stemming tears that threatened to fall and smacked his forehead with fist.

_How could I have been so fucking stupid?_

"What are we going to do?" Jamie asked, barely concealing the cracks in his voice.

"Well… there might be something you can do."

Jamie whirled back around. "What? I'll do anything."

Tooth fluttered off her knees. "If I took you to the North Pole, to where the Man in the Moon speaks to us, he might be able to use you to track Jack down."

"How?"

"You are special to the Guardians, because you're an adult that still believes in us. The belief of an adult is far stronger than the belief of a child, and it's incredibly rare. You and Jack have a particularly special connection because you were his first believer. Maybe, just maybe, the Man in the Moon can use that connection to help us find Jack."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

"Jamie, slow down," Tooth said. "You need to understand that this is something that has never been done before. It's just a theory, and say it does work, I have no idea what it might do to you. It could be dangerous. Are you willing to take that risk?"

Jamie bit the inside of his lip, turning the words over in his head. _Dangerous. Risk._

_It's your fault he's gone. Are you really going to betray him again?_

"The alternative is leaving him to Pitch," he said at last. "We can't do that."

Tooth nodded and pressed her fingers to her ear, speaking into an earpiece Jamie couldn't see. She spoke so quickly Jamie barely had time to process her words before the air shimmered next to them and a tall bearded man in a red jacket and furry _ushanka_ stumbled out.

"Jamie!" he exclaimed jovially, pulling Jamie into a bone-crushing hug. "It's been too long."

Jamie gasped for air and tried to push North back. North let him go and looked him up and down. "You have grown into strong man. It is good to see you."

Jamie massaged his aching chest. "You too."

"Jamie said he's willing to help us find Jack," Tooth explained. "We need to get to the North Pole as soon as possible."

North's face instantly took on a dark look. "Of course. Get your tooth fairies to tell Sandy and Bunny to meet us there."

As Tooth started speaking into her invisible earpiece again, North reached into his coat and pulled out a snow globe.

"Fastest way to get to the Pole," he explained to Jamie's dumbfounded expression.

He muttered at the globe and started to shake, stopping halfway through, much to Jamie's confusion.

"Jamie, what the hell are you doing?" Jamie cringed and turned around. Gracie stomped towards him, arms folded to keep warm. "It's like 20 degrees out here!"

Jamie glanced at Tooth and North. Both had fallen silent, though he didn't know why. Gracie couldn't see or hear them.

"I- um…" Jamie tugged at his collar. "I need to go home early."

"Why?"

"It's my grandma. She's sick."

Gracie's eyes widened. "What? Since when?"

"Mom called me a couple days ago. Told me not to worry coming home until Christmas break, but she's gotten worse, so I have to go see her now."

Gracie grasped his shoulders, rubbing them through his thick coat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jamie glanced away, unable to meet her gaze, and shrugged. "Didn't want you to worry."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. How are you getting home?"

"Train or bus probably."

Gracie scoffed. "That'll take too long. Give me some time to pack a bag and I'll drive you."

Jamie's head snapped back, and his heart picked up. "No, that's ok. I'll be fine on my own. You just come when break starts."

But Gracie was already hurrying away. "Don't be silly. Just give me like twenty minutes."

She disappeared before Jamie could argue any further. He looked back to Tooth and North in a panic. Both looked helpless.

"Jack needs us," Jamie said, guiltily glancing to where Gracie had gone. "Let's go before she gets back."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Tooth warned.

Jamie cringed. "I know, but we don't have time to worry about it. I'll make it up to Gracie _after _we've saved Jack."

North and Tooth exchanged wary looks, but North resumed shaking the globe and threw it into the snow. A portal appeared and Jamie caught a quick glimpse of a magnificent ice palace before it disappeared into a spiral of shimmering colour. Jamie hesitated. North gave him an encouraging nod and stepped through, Tooth close behind him.

With a deep breath, Jamie followed.


	5. Chapter 4

It felt like the entire world had flipped upside down. Jamie cried out loud as his feet left the snow-covered grounds of his university campus. His stomach churned as he fell through the freezing air, and he was sure he was going to be sick when he crashed, face-first, onto a carpeted floor. He began to pick himself up but North lay a large hand on his shoulder.

"Give it moment," he said. "Portal travel can muddle anyone that isn't used to it."

Jamie stayed down, breathing deeply until his stomach had settled and his head had stopped spinning. He lifted his head and looked around, mouth opening in awe. It was an enormous room with large windows and a roaring fireplace. Bookshelves ran the length of the room on both sides, and opposite the fireplace was a mammoth globe covered in millions of tiny bright lights. Bunny leaned against an intricately carved column, fidgeting with one of his boomerangs, and Sandy floated next to him. He gave Jamie a little wave and smiled, though the smile failed to reach his eyes or conceal the worry plastered across his face.

Jamie clambered to his feet and swayed a little. Tooth prepared to catch him but with a shake of his head, he righted himself. Bunny hopped forward and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good to see you mate. How's the little ankle-biter?"

"Not so little anymore. She's halfway through senior year in high school."

Bunny's ears twitched. "Oh. That's… great."

"She still believes in you," Jamie said quickly. "So, if you wanted to, you could go visit her. She'd love to see you again."

Bunny wrinkled his nose. "Yeah maybe. Though we have to find Jack first."

Tooth grasped Jamie's wrist and led him towards the globe. On the floor was a large G, and around it were five triangles, each with an outline of a Guardian. Tooth stopped him before he could step onto the G.

"What are the lights?" Jamie asked, staring at the globe.

"A child that believes," North answered. "The reason the Guardians exist."

"Oh is that what Pitch meant all those years ago when he talked about snuffing out a light?"

Tooth nodded and flitted closer to the globe, resting her hand on it. "You were the brightest light for years. Every time we visited the Pole, we checked on your light, and it always flickered so warmly." She came back towards the ground. "It gave us such hope when we saw it, and we were sad to see it disappear."

Jamie cocked his head in confusion. "Why did it disappear? I never stopped believing."

"It went out when you turned eighteen because you weren't a child anymore. The only reason I was able to find you was because Jack told me the name of your school."

Jamie watched the globe slowly rotate, mesmerised by the twinkling lights. Tooth squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back to the present, and pointed to an open hatch in the roof. The moon was sliding into view, a bright shaft of light illuminating the G.

"It's time," Bunny said, placing his paw on Jamie's other shoulder. "Let's find Jack."

With a deep breath, Jamie stepped into the light and looked up at the moon. For a moment, all was silent.

Pain flared up in Jamie's chest, making him cry out loud. The Guardians started, but none came forward to help. The pain intensified until it felt like his heart was going to be ripped right out of his body. He hunched over and clutched his chest, breathing raggedly through the pain.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the pain vanished and warmth took its place – the same kind of warmth that came from drinking a mug of hot cocoa on a freezing night. Jamie closed his eyes and let the warmth spread through his body, down his arms and legs and up his neck into his face. When it reached his eyes, he left the North Pole and found himself floating above Burgess. Moonlight shone down on the town.

"Jack is here?" Jamie asked aloud. The light flickered once – yes. "But where?"

Day turned to night and below, Jamie saw Jack's pond, hidden in the forest on the outskirts of Burgess. His breath hitched when he saw a white-haired figure appear out of nowhere.

"Jack!" he cried. The spirit didn't respond. Jamie tried to get closer, but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch.

Jack was talking to someone with his staff raised, but Jamie couldn't hear a single word being spoken. Jack turned this way and that, looking for something only he could see.

"Is this happening right now?" Jamie asked. The moon flickered twice this time. No.

Jamie cried out as Jack was yanked to the ground. But before the scene could finish, it began to fade and Jamie began to fall.

"Wait!" he cried as he fell. "I need to know what happened!"

He hit the ground with a thump, knocking his head on the flagstone. With a gasp, he opened his eyes to see the Guardians looking down at him, concern etched into their features. The shaft of moonlight dissipated as the moon drifted out of sight once more.

"What happened?" North asked as Sandy helped Jamie sit up. "Did Manny show you where Jack is?"

Jamie rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, he's in-"

The end of his sentence dissolved into a strangled gasp as something wrapped around his throat. His hand flew to yank whatever it was away, but to his terror he couldn't feel anything there.

"What's happening?!" Tooth cried.

Jamie gasped as a rope of what felt like gritty sand cut into him. "Help!"

North lurched forward and clapped Jamie on the back, but all that did was make it harder for him to breathe. His lungs began to ache and he desperately clawed at his neck, his nails raking deep gouges into his skin.

"You need to calm down!" Bunny exclaimed, trying to pull his hands away from his throat. "Panicking isn't helping."

Jamie tried to slow his gasps down and suck in any tiny sliver of air he could, but it did nothing to alleviate the excruciating pain all over his body. His vision began blurring, and this only added to his panic. He kicked and thrashed, accidentally driving his fist right into Bunny's gut. The drumming of his heart matched the pounding ache in his head, like someone was inside his skull, repeatedly hitting him with a rock.

He slumped to the ground, his arms falling limp at his sides.

"Jamie!" Tooth called, her voice sounding echoey and far away. "Stay with us…"

He wanted to, but as black lined the edges of his vision, he had no chance.

With one last failed wheeze, Jamie's eyes closed and everything went quiet.


	6. Chapter 5

_Jamie stared at the building that was to be his home for the next year, nerves twisting his insides into knots. It looked like the wing of a prison – made up of large blocks of grey stone with windows spaced evenly apart. Beyond the building lay the vast campus of the university, seemingly stretching endlessly into the distance. There were plenty of other students around, moving into their dorms, but Jamie felt like he was all alone._

_Sophie looped her arm around Jamie's. "Don't look so scared. College won't be that bad."_

"_Easy for you to say," Jamie mumbled. "You don't have to worry about it for another four years."_

_A sudden rush of cold air hit them both before Sophie could respond, and in an instant, Jamie no longer felt alone._

"_Jack!" Sophie exclaimed excitedly, releasing her brother to hug the winter spirit. "It's so good to see you! How's Bunny?"_

_Jack chuckled and hugged her back. "Good to see you too. And Bunny is surly and sarcastic, so nothing new."_

"_Next time you see him, tell him I miss him and that he should come and see me."_

_Jack patted her head. "Ok, I promise."_

_Sophie beamed and hurried off to help their parents move Jamie's things into his room._

"_I wasn't sure if you were going to come," Jamie admitted. "It isn't too hot for you?"_

_Jack shrugged and leaned on his staff, smiling coyly. "The cold follows me wherever I go so I don't really get hot. Even if I did, I would still be here for you. I'd never abandon my truest believer."_

_He ruffled Jamie's hair affectionately, and Jamie's stomach stirred, like he'd just stepped off a ledge. He felt his cheeks flush and turned his face away, but Jack was too busy examining the campus to notice._

"_I sense a desperate need for fun here," he commented. "Want to have a snow day instead of orientation?"_

"_I need orientation," Jamie answered, smoothing his hair down again. "But maybe when my assignments get to be too much you can bring a snow day."_

_Jack grinned, his teeth glimmering blindingly in the sunlight. "I can't answer your every call, but I'll surely do my best."_

"_You'll still visit me just to say hello though, won't you?" Jamie asked, anxiously twisting his fingers together. "You don't need to bring disaster every time."_

"_Disaster? You've been hanging out with Bunny too much if that's what you think of my snow days." He tried to make a serious face, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes gave him away._

_Jamie just smiled. "You're the only Guardian who still visits me."_

"_And I promise I'll never stop," Jack responded, placing his hand flat over his heart. "I have to go and mess with Tasmania now, but I'll be back in winter."_

_Jamie's face fell. "You mean you won't come to orientation with me? It'd be nice to see a familiar face."_

_Jack smiled and hopped closer to Jamie, resting his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You're going to make plenty of new friends, and I'm sure you don't want me hovering around _all _the time." He grasped his staff with both hands and pointed it at the sky. "Tell your sister I said bye. See you in a few months."_

_He rocketed into the sky in a blast of cold air, ruffling Jamie's hair and clothes. He vanished from sight in an instant and Jamie turned to the car to take a box inside._

I'm sure you don't want me hovering around _all _the time.

_Jamie sighed, wondering if having Jack around all the time wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

Jamie opened his eyes to an endless black room. He sat up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and once they had, he realised he wasn't alone. Sitting beside him, with his hand at his throat, was Jack.

Jamie quickly scrambled to his side. "Jack! Are you all right?"

Jack completely ignored him, and it cut deep into Jamie. "I know you must be furious, but please don't ignore me. I just want to help you."

Nothing.

Jamie tried to grab Jack's shoulders, reeling back in shock when his hands went straight through the Guardian. Jamie stared at his hands as it occurred to him he was still dreaming.

"Ah, you're awake."

Jamie's blood turned to ice. A voice so sinister and silky could only belong to one person. The same kind of person that could pull someone to the ground without revealing themselves. He looked at Jack and found his eyes wide. Jamie followed his gaze but couldn't see what Jack could see.

"I thought you'd be out a lot longer," Pitch mused, his voice echoing around the cavernous black space. "Strangulation. Pretty nasty to experience."

Jamie touched his throat, recalling the terrifying moment his air had been cut off. He hadn't felt anything there, yet had still passed out. And now he'd "woken" at the same time as Jack, who'd also been strangled… He frowned thoughtfully. That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Has your little brush with your mortality loosened your tongue at all?"

Jack glared fiercely, despite the fear starting to pool in his eyes. "No."

Pitch chuckled coldly, and Jack flinched. "You are very resilient, but even you will break in time." There was a pause. "You can save yourself a lot of pain if you just tell me where he is."

Jack's glare did not waver. "I won't."

Jamie jumped as the familiar sensation of gritty sand cut into his skin, this time winding around his wrists. He watched as Jack's arm were dragged above his head and the Guardian was hauled up until his toes just barely skimmed the floor. Jamie could feel the strain in his own arms, as if he were the one being dangled from his wrists. Definitely not a coincidence.

The next thing Jamie knew was pain; all down his side as something slammed against his ribs. Jack and Jamie cried out simultaneously, the latter hunching over on himself and gripping his side. Another blow, another explosion of agony and another cry torn from their throats.

"S-stop!" Jamie pleaded. "Please!"

Jamie curled into a ball as Pitch continued his assault on Jack, feeling every strike delivered to the Guardian. Sobs filled his ears – whether they belonged to him or Jack, he didn't know.

"Had enough yet?" Pitch asked. "Ready to talk?"

Jamie wearily lifted his head, his eyes unfocused. He watched Jack open his mouth, and Jamie was sure he was about to tell Pitch what he wanted to know. But instead, Jack spat at him. Jamie couldn't see if he'd hit Pitch, but the growl that echoed around the room a moment later confirmed that he had.

"You are going to regret ever resisting me, Jack Frost," Pitch hissed threateningly.

Something hard smashed across Jamie's face, knocking him to the floor. Another blow quickly followed and Jack was swallowed by the infinite dark.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! When I first posted this fic, I told myself I wasn't going to be one of those writers that included author notes in every chapter, so I'm going to keep this short and sweet. First, thank you to those that have followed, favourited and left reviews so far. It sounds cliche, but every time I get an email telling me someone likes what I've written enough to want notifications, it makes my heart happy. If you haven't done any of the above, but have still read up to this point, I thank you as well, and I hope you are enjoying the shenanigans so far. There is plenty more to come, so thanks for sticking with me :) Please do leave a review or even a little comment if you'd like. As I said, it makes my heart happy and I smile like such a dork at my screen every time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jamie bolted upright, scaring poor Sandy who sat by his side. He lifted his shirt, expecting to see dark bruises up and down his sides, but there was nothing there. With a deep exhale, he lowered the shirt and looked at Sandy. A golden question mark appeared above the Guardian's head.

"I just thought-" Jamie shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Where am I?"

A cross floated above Sandy's head.

"Hospital?" Sandy nodded. Jamie touched his throat, a mixture of worry, horror and anger flaring in his belly. Pitch had kidnapped, strangled and beaten Jack. He'd _hurt _him. And that was only while Jamie had been connected to him for a few hours. Jamie clenched his jaw, both terrified and infuriated to think about what else had Pitch done in all the weeks Jack had been his prisoner.

"How are you feeling mate?" Bunny asked, hopping to join Sandy at Jamie's side.

Jamie's hand stayed at his throat, expecting another bout of suffocation at any moment. "Um, better I guess."

Bunny's ears twitched. "That's good. Do you feel well enough to tell us what happened?"

At last Jamie let his hand drop and nodded once. Bunny hopped off immediately in a blur of grey, returning with North and Tooth in mere seconds. The other two Guardians fussed over Jamie for a few moments until he was able to assure them he was fine.

"Jack's in Burgess," Jamie said. "I don't know where exactly, but I think it's somewhere near his pond. And…" He paused to wet his throat. "It is Pitch."

The Guardians exchanged worried glances.

"How do you know?" North asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I heard him. The moon did something to connect me with Jack. While I was asleep, I dreamed we were in a room with Pitch, except Jack could see him and I couldn't. And…" Jamie massaged his side as phantom blows smashed into his ribs. "It wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean?"

Jamie shuddered involuntarily. "Well… Pitch was beating Jack. And… I felt it."

Bunny's ears drooped and he sank onto his haunches while North and Tooth were as pale as ghosts. Sandy looked as though he felt ill.

"So when you were suffocating before…" Tooth began.

Jamie nodded. "It was Jack who was being strangled and I just experienced what he was feeling."

Bunny growled and slammed his paw against a column, startling the others. "That son of a bitch! Not only is he back to unleash who knows what terrors on the children, but he's made it personal by harming one of our own."

"There's more," Jamie said quietly. "He took Jack because he wants Jack to tell him where someone else is. Any ideas who Pitch is really after?"

The Guardians paused and looked at each other questioningly. Tooth and Bunny shrugged, Sandy scratched his head and North stroked his beard, brow furrowed in thought.

"You have an idea?" Tooth asked.

North glanced at her. "Perhaps. You know Jack has befriended many other spirits around world since he became Guardian. Some he told me about I had never even heard of before. He seems to be the only one who knows how to find these spirits, so I am thinking it could be one of them."

"Makes sense, but that then begs the question why," Bunny replied. "Whatever Pitch needs this spirit for, it won't be good. But then what is it he could possibly want?"

"No idea, but we have neither time nor a way to work out who it is he's after," Tooth interjected. "We have to go to Burgess and rescue Jack. Then we can find out who Pitch really wants and protect them." She turned her eyes back on Jamie. "Can you see Jack now?"

Jamie shook his head. "I don't think it's something I can control. Jack is unconscious right now, which is probably why I can't feel anything."

Tooth paled. "We need to get to him now, then. Before Pitch does anything else."

"Then let's go." Jamie pulled the blankets off and hopped to his feet, catching himself as his head spun at the sudden movement. The Guardians eyed him warily.

"Perhaps you should stay here and keep resting," Bunny suggested. "Pitch is dangerous, and we can't afford to let you get hurt."

Jamie glared at him. "No way. Jack is my friend too." _And it's my fault he's in this mess to begin with._

"Bunny is right, Jamie," North said. "We do not know what Pitch is capable of now he is back. If he does something to harm you, it would be very bad, and I would rather not risk your safety. Let us find Jack and bring him back."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know where to look!" Jamie shot back hotly. "You're not leaving me behind."

Bunny gave him a pleading look. "Jamie, please think about-"

Tooth silenced the end of Bunny's protest with a finger and looked at Jamie sternly. "Bunny and North are right. Pitch is dangerous, possibly even more so than when you last met him, and he won't hesitate to hurt you. It would be safer for you to stay behind, but we can't ask you to do that, because you're right too. Jack is just as important to you as he is to us. But if you come with us, you must stay with one of us at all times so Pitch can't touch you. Understood?"

Jamie bristled a little at being spoken to like he was a child again but Tooth's expression was enough to make him hold his tongue. "Understood."

Tooth nodded approvingly and looked at North. "We have a tiny window of opportunity to slip into Pitch's lair and get Jack out. We'd better not waste it."

North didn't look pleased with the decision, but another stern look from Tooth prevented him from arguing further. He reached into his coat for another snow globe, and Jamie had to wonder how many of them he carried on him at once. North whispered, shook and tossed the globe, opening another shimmering portal into the familiar forests that surrounded Jamie's hometown. Just visible beyond the trees was the pond Jack Frost had called home for three centuries, and the last place he had been seen.

There was no hesitation this time as Jamie stepped through.


	8. Chapter 7

Jamie landed just as gracefully in the snow in Burgess as he had in the grand room at the North Pole. It was dark, and on pulling out his phone he realised it was well after midnight. Also that he had dozens of missed calls and text messages from his family and Gracie. He swallowed nervously and slipped the phone back out of sight.

Next to him, North had drawn his swords, Bunny his boomerangs. Sandy gripped a bat made out of dream sand. Where Tooth lacked physical weapons, she made up for it by looking ready to tear Pitch limb from limb with her bare hands.

Together, they hurried towards the pond, but to their dismay, the snow had covered any traces that might have told them where Jack had been taken. Not even Bunny, with his keen sense of smell, could pick up a trail.

"We should spread out," Bunny murmured. "Pitch will have hidden his lair entrance where nobody could stumble on it accidentally. We should each take a compass direction and reconvene here in an hour if we haven't found it."

"And if we do find it?"

"Get the rest of us as quickly as possible. Nobody should go in alone."

The other Guardians agreed and each took a direction. Jamie went after Sandy. He hadn't been afraid of Pitch for years, but now, with his mounting worry for Jack and what he was going through, the long forgotten fear began to bubble in the pit of his stomach. Sandy's comforting golden glow helped prevent it from boiling over.

Jamie walked with his head down, focusing on the crunch of the snow beneath his feet in an attempt to drown out the thoughts whirring through his mind. _Are we going to find Pitch's lair? And if we do what will happen down there? Are we strong enough to rescue Jack? Who is Pitch after? Is Jack going to be ok? Where will we go once we have him? Will Pitch come after him? Why did I say what I said? Is Jack going to want to see me? Will he forgive me?_

_Does Jack hate me?_

Jamie rubbed his eye insistently and looked at Sandy. The little golden man was oblivious to the turmoil in Jamie's head.

"Um Sandy? At the Pole, North said that the Guardians exist because children believe in them, right?" Sandy nodded. "So what would happen if they stopped believing?"

Sandy eyed Jamie questioningly and formed a miniature version of himself between his hands. As Jamie watched, the mini sandman slowly faded away until it disappeared completely. As the grains of gold sand drifted to the snow, Jamie felt sick.

"You wouldn't exist anymore?"

Sandy nodded gravely and Jamie had to turn away. He leaned heavily against a tree and tried to ease the band that was tightening around his lungs. Sandy laid a small hand on his shoulder and gently tugged him back to face him. A tick appeared above his head, followed by a question mark: are you ok?

"I…" Jamie pulled his coat tighter and sank to the ground, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I fucked up."

Sandy's eyes widened in alarm and he sat down next to Jamie in the snow, hand still on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face.

"I fucked up so badly," he sniffed. "It's my fault all this is happening."

Sandy gently squeezed his shoulder, encouraging him to continue.

"Jack… Right before he disappeared, we had a fight, and I… said something really horrible to him."

Another shoulder squeeze. Jamie took a moment to wet his throat and calm his nervous heart. "I said I didn't want to believe in him anymore."

Sandy let go and Jamie looked up to find him staring with wide eyes. He quickly flicked his gaze to the snow. He couldn't bear to watch the disgust grow on Sandy's face.

"And then he got grabbed by Pitch and it's all my fault because I said that and now I don't know if I'm going to see him again to even apologise! What if I've killed him? I'm meant to be the brightest light, Jack Frost's first believer but I turned around and stabbed him in the back! What if he fades away because I said something so fucking stupid?" His voice broke at last and he hid his face back in his knees, shoulders trembling as he wept. "God what have I done?"

All was silent, save for Jamie's short, wet sobs and the soft howl of the wind through the trees. He didn't look up, didn't want to see if Sandy had gone and left him alone. He should leave him. After all Jamie had said the worst thing anyone could say to a Guardian. He should despise Jamie. All the Guardians should.

Sandy put his hand on Jamie's head and gently encouraged him to lift it. He was hazy through Jamie's tears, but he could make out the sympathetic look on the Sandman's face.

Sandy wiped Jamie's face and softly stroked his hair. A tick and bright light bulb appeared above his head, followed by a question mark.

"I don't understand what you're asking."

Sandy scratched his head and took away everything but the light bulb. He made it glow brighter and brighter as Jamie watched, pointing between it, Jamie and himself.

"Um, light? I'm a light? You're a light? Is it meant to be literal?"

Sandy shook his head and replaced the bulb with the large globe from North's room.

"Oh! By light you mean belief." Sandy nodded and brought back the tick, bulb and question mark. "Do I still believe? Of course I do. I wouldn't be able to see you if I didn't."

Sandy smiled softly and made a Jack Frost figure. The image faded, but it didn't vanish completely. Sandy pointed to it and made another light bulb, pushing it so that it floated above Jamie's head. It hovered for a few moments before bursting and trickling fine gold sand down around Jamie's face.

"As long as I believe, Jack won't fade away?"

Sandy put his hands together and nodded his head. Jamie looked down at his fingers, picking nervously at his nail. "This is still my fault. If I hadn't said what I said, Jack wouldn't have flown away and Pitch never would have caught him."

Sandy gazed at Jamie sadly and offered his hand. Jamie didn't need sand images to understand what he was saying this time. Without them, Jack would continue to suffer by Pitch's hand. And Jamie would be damned if he let his friend get hurt any further.


	9. Chapter 8

They trudged through the deep snow, searching for anything that could pass as an entrance to a lair. The shadows seemed to creep closer the further they travelled, but Sandy's glow kept them from doing anything.

"We must be getting near," Jamie whispered, eyeing the darkness that surrounded them on all sides. "The shadows are getting restless."

No sooner had the words left his mouth that a dark tendril struck out from the shadows, winding itself around Jamie's wrist like a band of gritty sand. The tendril began to draw Jamie into the darkness, but before it could swallow him, Sandy sliced through it with a golden axe. The sand writhed like the severed tentacle of some horrifying monster and withdrew into the safety of the shadows. Jamie rubbed his wrist, staring wide-eyed at where the sand had vanished.

Sandy grasped his hand and examined his skin. It was covered in a red graze not unlike a gravel rash. Gently, Sandy wound a tendril of his own sand around the affected area. Jamie sighed softly – The Sandman's sand was pleasant and warm, like the soft white sand that Jamie liked to bury his feet in when they visited the beach. When Sandy pulled away, the redness had disappeared.

"Thanks," Jamie murmured quietly. "We're definitely close. Since Pitch thrives in the dark, I guess we need to go into where the shadows are darkest."

Sandy nodded his agreement, and they plunged into the suffocating black. Jamie stuck as close as he could to Sandy, afraid that if he lost sight of the golden man for even a second, he would be lost forever. Sandy glowed like a beacon, and moments later, they came across the mouth of a cave that was little more than a hole in the ground, the entrance barely visible amongst the thick vegetation that grew all around. Peering inside, Jamie couldn't see a thing. Something tugged his gut, like a hook, and he knew it was connected to whatever the moon had done to link him with Jack.

"This is it."

Sandy made three identical balls of golden sand and sent them back out into the dark. Jamie folded his arms and leaned against a tree, eyeing the shadows carefully in case any other tendrils of black sand tried to attack. But it seemed Sandy's presence was enough to keep any more from attempting.

Soon enough, the other three Guardians emerged from the dark, North cursing in Russian and brushing grains of black sand off his coat. Tooth flitted to the cave mouth and peered inside.

"It's very dark in there," she whispered. "If Pitch catches us and decides to fight, it won't be easy."

"We can take him," Bunny murmured back, gripping his boomerangs tighter. "There's four of us and only one of him."

"So this is plan," North muttered. "We go in and cut down whatever gets in the way. When we find Jack, we break him out then get back to the Pole as soon as possible. Agreed?"

Bunny nodded keenly at the plan, but Tooth and Sandy were unconvinced.

"Charging in with guns blazing is exactly what Pitch will expect us to do," Tooth said. "If we do that, he'll move Jack before we reach him. And the Pole is the first place Pitch will look if we do succeed. Do you really want to bring the wrath of the King of Nightmares down on your workshop a week from Christmas?"

North and Bunny exchanged sheepish looks and North shook his head.

"How do you think we should go in then?" North asked Tooth.

"Your idea has some merit," Tooth responded. "I suggest you three go in and pick a fight with Pitch. Meanwhile, Jamie and I will use it as a distraction to look for Jack without getting interrupted. Once we find him, I'll come get you and we can all escape into the warren."

"But where do we go after the warren?" Bunny asked. "The Pole is the first place Pitch will go to, and the second is the warren. He'll expect us to use your palace too. We need to go somewhere he won't think to look."

"My house," Jamie murmured. The Guardians looked at him in surprise. Jamie cleared his throat and met their eyes. "We take Jack to my house and hide him in the basement. I doubt Pitch will think to look there."

"What about your parents?" Tooth asked. "Won't they want to know why you're home from college early?"

_Shit_. "I forgot about my parents. I'll come up with something to explain why I'm home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Jack will be safe at my house."

"Then let's go get him and take him there," North said. "We are wasting time."

The other Guardians agreed and with a deep breath, North jumped into the cave and disappeared into the blackness. The others waited for his all clear.

"It is quite a fall," North's voice echoed from below. "Better carry Jamie down."

Without a word, Bunny picked Jamie up and jumped. The wind whistled as they fell, and Jamie clung tightly to Bunny's grey fur. They landed with a gentle bump and Jamie nodded his thanks as Bunny put him down again. Tooth and Sandy were soon at their side, all five staring into the impenetrable black tunnel.

Jamie pulled out his phone and turned on the torch, hoping that the little battery life that still remained would last long enough to find Jack.

After a couple more hushed whispers and exchanges of 'good luck' Sandy, North and Bunny took off to find Pitch.

"Any chance you saw exactly where Pitch was keeping Jack in your dream?" Tooth asked.

"No, but…" Jamie frowned. The tugging in his gut had grown stronger and seemed to be trying to pull him in one direction. "I know we need to go this way."

Tooth didn't question him and followed him into the tunnels. His phone's torch did little to alleviate the crushing darkness. Jamie followed the pull in his gut; through the twisting tunnels in what felt like an endless spiral. He was eternally grateful they wouldn't have to find their way our again.

The sound of fighting started in the distance, and Jamie's heart beat a little faster. He had no idea how long the others would be able to hold Pitch off, and he didn't want them to have to fight him any longer than necessary, so he picked up the pace.

His phone eventually died, leaving them in the dark, but by now the pull was so strong Jamie knew they were getting close.

They turned another corner and both stopped dead. There, locked in a cell right in front of them was Jack. He was lying on the floor in a heap, eyes closed and not moving. Tooth grasped Jamie's shoulder and squeezed it. Jamie hurried forward and grabbed the cell bars. Now closer, he could see the combination of gravel rash redness and dark bruising on Jack's pale face and just below the neckline of his blue jumper.

"Jack?" he whispered urgently. "If you can hear me, give a sign." Nothing.

Jamie grabbed the heavy padlock, his stomach sinking. "I didn't think about a key."

"We don't need a key." Tooth ushered him out of the way and plucked one of the long turquoise feathers from her head, inserting the pointed end into the lock. Jamie watched, dumbfounded, as she jiggled it around a little and the lock clicked open.

"How…?" he asked as the door swung open.

Tooth returned the feather to its place and gave Jamie a nonchalant shrug. "Sometimes parents lock their children's doors and windows, so I need a way to get into their rooms."

Together, they rushed into the cell and Jamie fell by Jack's side, pressing his hand to Jack's cheek and forehead, searching for any sign Jack felt his touch. But to his dismay, Jack remained catatonic.

"Stay here," Tooth whispered. "I'm going to get the others and then we're getting out of here."

"What about Jack's staff?"

"Pitch will have hidden it somewhere. I'll grab it if I see it, but we don't have time to look. Be back soon." And with that, she was zooming off down the corridor towards the fighting that rang through the darkness.

Jamie gathered Jack's limp body and cradled his head in the crook of his arm. He tried not to stare at his injuries but found it impossible to tear his gaze away. The more he examined his friend, the more he realised just how much Jack had been through. Up close, the bruising was worse – dark and streaked with red. His skin had split in places too, and dried blood still crusted the edges of the wounds and stained his hoodie in multiple places, speaking of further injures hidden beneath his clothing.

Jamie remained on the floor, clutching Jack close and talking to him quietly, hoping for any indication, even tiny, that the Guardian could hear him. But aside from the slow rise and fall in Jack's chest – the only sign that he wasn't dead – there was no movement.

Soon, Jamie heard the pattering of paws coming towards them, followed closely by the arrival of Bunny and the rest of the Guardians. Grains of black sand sparkled in Bunny's fur and North's beard like some form of sinister glitter. Furious roaring sounded in the corridor behind them, hurrying them into the cell and gathering around Jack and Jamie.

Jamie hugged Jack tightly as Bunny tapped his foot on the ground twice. A hole opened and they all tumbled down the long, grassy tunnel, far away from Pitch and his nightmarish black sand.


	10. Chapter 9

They were in and out of the warren in mere seconds. Jamie barely had a chance to marvel at the wondrous home of the Easter Bunny before Bunny had opened another tunnel that spat them out in Jamie's street in Burgess. The sun had started to rise when they landed on the snow-covered footpath, telling Jamie it was around 7:30. He breathed a short sigh of relief. His parents would be awake, and they'd be able to take refuge in the basement immediately.

He gave Jack to Bunny and led the way down his street towards his house. It wasn't too long before he was standing outside his front door, willing himself to knock. The Guardians didn't say anything, but Jamie could tell from their shuffling feet they were anxious to get out of the open.

Jamie ran his cover story through his head one more time before finally banging on the door. They only had to wait a few moments for the door to open and Jamie came face-to-face with his stunned mother.

"What…?"

Jamie sheepishly waved. "Hey, mom."

Instantly, Jamie's mother drew him into a tight embrace and buried her face in his shoulder. His shirt was damp moments later.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she demanded once she'd released him. "Yesterday I got a frantic call from Gracie because you'd vanished without a word, and told her some story about Grandma being ill? We all tried contacting you multiple times but you never picked up. Do you have _any _idea how worried we've been?"

Jamie looked at his feet, face flushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappear. It's just… I couldn't handle it. University, I mean. And I didn't want to admit it to Gracie, so I lied to her and got on the first bus to Burgess. I was going to call you, but my phone died and then the bus broke down." He looked at his mother. "I really am sorry for scaring you."

His mother glared at him for a moment, then her features softened and she drew him into another hug. "I forgive you. I'm just glad you're all right."

Jamie ushered the Guardians past him and his mother, pointing to the basement door. Eventually, his mother let him go.

"Your father's already gone to work," she said. "Soph is upstairs though. I'll run up and get her, then we will all have breakfast and talk, ok?"

Jamie nodded and waited until she had reached the landing to run to the basement door and pull it open.

"There's an old sofa that Jack can lie on," he murmured. "I'll get downstairs as soon as I can."

"Once Jack is resting, we must go," North said. "We expect Pitch to launch attacks against our homes at any moment, so we must be there to protect them. Sandy will stay and do what he can to heal Jack, but then he must return to his duties too. We will come back here as soon as we can."

They parted ways, Jamie closing the door just as his sister came barrelling down the stairs and flung her arms around his waist.

"What happened to you?!" she demanded, furiously wiping tears from her eyes. "I thought you were dead or something!"

Jamie pulled her back in close, putting his mouth next to her ear. "I'll tell you everything when you finish school. I promise."

Sophie eyed him suspiciously but had the good sense not to say anything as their mother ushered them both into the kitchen.

Jamie was exhausted by the time his mother headed off to work and Sophie went to school. The moment he was alone, he hurried down to the basement. Jack was still out cold when he arrived. Sandy had removed his hoodie and was working his magic on the red grazes that littered Jack's pale body. Jamie halted, feeling all colour drain from his face.

Jack's torso was patchy and red from where he'd been beaten, and the grazes circling his wrists and neck were so raw they looked fresh. The very sight made Jamie shudder.

"Is he all right?" he asked quietly.

Sandy shrugged miserably and pulled his hands back. The redness of the rashes he'd been working on had lessened but hadn't gone completely. Sandy glanced up at the sky and down at Jack, worry creasing his brow.

"You go, Sandy," Jamie said. "I'll keep an eye on him until you can get back."

A thumbs up followed by a question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sandy nodded and drifted upstairs and out of sight. Jamie sat down next to the sofa and stroked Jack's hair.

"What did he do to you?" he asked softly. "Who are you trying so hard to protect?"

As ever, Jack remained unresponsive. With a sigh, Jamie lay his head on the edge of the sofa and let his eyes close. Before too long, the exhaustion of the past day caught up to him and forced him down into a deep slumber.

* * *

_It was a few weeks into the first semester of university, and Jamie was already struggling. He'd been so overwhelmed by the workload that he'd barely had a chance to go out and make friends, and as he watched his classmates filter into the room and sit down in their friend groups, he began to worry that it was too late. With a sinking heart, he turned his eyes to the textbook in front of him and moodily flicked through the pages._

'_What's happened to me?' he wondered. 'Usually I have no problem introducing myself to people.'_

_He glanced out the window, knowing it was far too early for snow but hoping anyway. But outside, it was grey and drizzly and not yet far enough into autumn for the leaves to fall off the trees. Winter was still a few months away, which meant that seeing Jack again was a few months away too._

_Ever since the spirit had come to see him on move-in day, Jamie hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Whenever he was bored, his mind would wander back to all the snow days from his youth. Whenever he sat down to a lonely meal in the cafeteria, he would wonder where Jack was at that moment and if he was alone too. Whenever he tried to fall asleep, he would visualise Jack, from the tips of his snow-white hair to the tips of his toes. He fell asleep thinking about his friend on so many occasions that Jack had started to make it into his dreams as well. And not all innocent dreams either._

_Jamie's cheeks flushed at the mere thought. What the hell was wrong with him? He gnawed the end of his pen anxiously. Did he…? No, surely not… Though it would explain…_

"_Is this seat taken?" a voice suddenly asked, jerking Jamie from his thoughts. He looked at who had spoken and saw a beautiful dark-skinned girl with curly black hair and warm brown eyes. He blinked stupidly a couple of times._

"_Sorry what?"_

_The girl smirked. "I said, is this seat taken?"_

"_Oh! Uh, no it's-it's free."_

_He flourished at the chair, mentally smacking himself for being such a weirdo. The girl didn't seem to mind and sat down. Jamie looked back at his textbook, swallowing dryly and wiping his palms on his jeans._

"_I've, uh, not seen you before," he finally said after an uncomfortably long time. "Are you new?"_

"_Yeah. I've just moved from New Orleans. I was meant to start at the beginning of semester but there was a bunch of drama with the new house and dad's new job so that didn't happen."_

"_Oh, that sucks."_

_The girl shrugged. "It's not so bad. I am a little behind on classes, but I think I'll pick it up fairly quickly. Even more quickly if I can get someone to catch me up."_

_Jamie nodded, unsure how to respond. The girl was looking at him with a glint in her eye that reminded him a lot of the omnipresent mischievous twinkle in Jack's eyes._

"_Hm, I need to make sure I ask someone who is aware of what's going on," she said with a cheeky smirk, and it finally dawned on Jamie._

"_Oh, right. Um, well, I could show you what we've covered so far if you'd like?"_

"_Would you?" the girl asked with feigned surprise. "That would be so very helpful."_

"_Uh yeah, I can do that. Do you want to have lunch? There's this really good wings restaurant just off campus we could go to."_

_The girl smiled again, genuinely this time. "That sounds great. What's your name?"_

"_Jamie. And yours?"_

"_Gracie. Nice to meet you, Jamie."_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! **

**To those who have been following me, you may have noticed I tend to update twice a week on Monday and Thursday (Australian time). This is because I have already written most of this story, and before I post I just go back through and do some editing and tweaking. **

**However, I have been stuck on the middle parts for some time now, and the next chapter is the beginning of where I am trapped. I have recently enlisted a beta-reader to get a second pair of eyes to look over them, but due to it being Christmas time, I don't know when they will get back to me, so I may not be able to post the next chapter on Monday. Rest assured, I will never abandon this story. It just might be a bit of a longer wait this time. I apologise for this, but I'd rather be confident in the direction I'm going than give you something I'll regret later on.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and hopefully it won't be too long of a wait for chapter 10 :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Jamie woke with a gasp as a sharp pain throbbed in his ribs, as if someone had cut him with a knife. His hand flew to the affected area, expecting to feel the dampness of blood but finding only the dry material of his crumpled shirt. Another throb, and Jamie grit his teeth.

The sofa cushions shifted and Jamie's eyes shot to Jack. His heart skipped a beat when the spirit stirred again. With a mumble, Jack opened his eyes slowly and immediately grabbed his own side with a hiss. He struggled to sit up and looked around the basement with a confused frown that changed to shock upon finally seeing Jamie. They stared at each other, unspeaking and unmoving.

Swallowing hard, Jamie reached for Jack's hand. Jack jerked away, grimacing as the movement sent another hot flash of pain through both of them.

"You're injured," Jamie said quietly. "Let me see and I might be able to help ease the pain."

Jack eyed him suspiciously but let him pry his fingers away from his side. There was no visible wound, though Jamie could make out some dark bruising beneath the gravel rash. As gently as he could, he prodded the bruised area, feeling the reciprocal hurt in his own body.

"Must be your ribs," he said at last. "Broken or bruised."

He got to his feet. "Stay still. I'll get you some ice and painkillers."

He was up and down the stairs in no time at all, kneeling before Jack and pressing an ice pack against Jack's side. He couldn't feel the cold from the pack, but he did feel the relief that came with it. Jack breathed out and leaned back against the sofa, taking over holding the pack in place. They were both quiet for a long while. Jack's gaze didn't waver from Jamie for a second.

Jamie awkwardly offered Jack the pack of ibuprofen. "This will help manage the pain. I'll get you some water."

He started to escape back upstairs when Jack finally spoke, his voice so weak and hoarse it was barely audible. "Stop."

Jamie flinched and slowly turned around. Jack winced as he sat up straight, and Jamie had to sit down on the stairs himself. "What are you doing?"

"I told you," Jamie replied furtively. "Getting you water so you can take the tablets."

Jack quirked his eyebrow sceptically. "Why?"

"Because you're hurt and I'm trying to help you?"

"Why would you want to help someone you don't want to believe in anymore?"

The words pierced Jamie like an ice cold knife and he pulled his eyes away from Jack, unable to meet his gaze.

"I didn't mean it," he mumbled quietly, guilt sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. "I'm so, so sorry for saying it, and I hate myself for even thinking it."

"Then why did you?"

Jamie groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I don't know. I was tired, stressed and cranky and you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It doesn't make it all better, but I immediately regretted it and I tried calling you every day for a week to apologise. I know I can never take it back, but please believe me when I tell you they were just words said in anger. Not a reflection of what I truly think."

Jack was quiet for a long while. Then, "you're not telling me everything."

Jamie looked up and his heart started pounding. The anger had gone from Jack's eyes, but the hurt was still there, along with a quiet pleading for the truth. Jamie blanched, guilt digging deeper inside him. Should he…? No. He wasn't ready.

"There's no more," he lied. "You know how I get when everything is due at once."

"I do, which is why I know there's something you're not telling me."

"There's not."

Jack eyed him critically. "You're lying."

"I'm not. Just drop it!" He hadn't meant to snap, but the words just came out that way. Jack flinched, and his face fell. Then, with a pained groan, he got to his feet.

"Well, seems like you have a lot going on right now, so I'll just be on my way. Where's my staff?"

Jamie's stomach dropped and he jumped up. "You can't leave! You're still hurt."

"I don't want to be a burden. You clearly have enough to deal with without having to take care of me as well."

He took a couple of uncertain steps, breathing shakily. Jamie grasped his side, gritting his teeth, and stood in front of the stairs.

"Jack, please be reasonable," he pleaded. "You can barely walk. Please let me help you, at least until your pain eases. Then you can be as angry as you want at me."

"I'm not angry. I'm trying to make your life easier, as it looks like it's too much for you to be around me right now. Please let me through."

Jamie anxiously chewed his lip. Jack couldn't leave. Who knew when he'd see him again if he let him go?

"What do I have to do to get you to stay?"

Jack gave him a critical look. "Tell me the truth."

Jamie's stomach twisted nervously. There had to be another way to get him to stay, but try as he might, he couldn't think of anything. Jack grew impatient and edged past him, starting slowly up the stairs.

"All right!" Jamie wrung his hands together, finding it very difficult to meet Jack's narrowed eyes. "If it's what it takes to get you to stay… I'll tell you."

"And you're not going to try and lie to me again?"

"No more lies. I promise."

Jack nodded and carefully made his way back to the sofa, resuming his seat with a stifled grunt. Jamie meekly followed and sat beside him, making sure to keep his distance. From his periphery, he saw Jack fix an attentive gaze on him. Jamie clasped his hands together and took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

"What I'm about to tell you could mess up our friendship."

"Nothing you say will ever turn me against you."

Jamie gnawed his lip. He wasn't ready for this, not in the slightest. His heart thrummed and his stomach knotted. He looked pleadingly at Jack, hoping he would tell him not to worry, to keep it to himself, but Jack's bright blue eyes burned expectantly into his very soul. Jamie's shoulders sagged and he stared at his trembling hands.

"Fine. You're right when you say it's hard for me to be around you, but it's not for the reasons you think. It's been hard for the last three years, every year worse than the one before, and the reason I snapped at you a few weeks ago was because it's all getting too much for me to handle. I'm just so… confused and overwhelmed, and no matter how hard I try, I can't make sense of any of it."

"What are you trying to make sense of exactly?"

"Just… all these thoughts and feelings that I know I shouldn't have. And trying to work out what they mean for mine and Gracie's relationship. I know I love her, and I want to marry her someday, but I feel like I'm lying to her, or using her, because I'm too afraid to admit that I…"

Jamie stopped and dragged his fingers through his hair. "God, even now I can't say."

Jack scooted closer and put a hand on Jamie's back. "Just say it."

"It's not something that I can just blurt out!" he snapped. He paused and took a breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get annoyed. It's just… I've been struggling with this since freshman year. I can barely admit the truth to myself, let alone you."

"I don't understand. You've always been able to tell me anything. Why is this time any different?"

"Because it involves you. All the confusion, all the doubt, all the guilt I feel with Gracie. It's all because of you."

Jack frowned and cocked his head. "I don't follow."

Jamie pressed his fingers into his eyes, his stomach knotting so badly he felt sick.

_Just say it. You've come this far._

"I'm in love with you, Jack," he murmured. "And no matter how hard I try, there's nothing I can do to stop it."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, and I appreciate everyone that has taken a look at this while I've been away :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry (but not really) to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger**


	12. Chapter 11

Silence.

Jamie kept his face hidden, fingers still pressed into his eyes until he saw stars. Jack's hand still rested on his back, but he could feel how it had tensed up at his admission.

_You fucked up. He's never going to want to be around you now._

Jack pulled his hand away. "Jamie, I-"

"Don't!" Jamie interrupted vehemently. "Don't say anything, please. There is nothing you can say or do that will make any of this better."

They both fell silent again.

"I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't that," Jack eventually murmured.

Jamie chuckled humourlessly. "That's because it's completely insane. Why do you think I've been struggling with it for so long? Even if I wasn't with Gracie, nothing could ever happen. You're powerful and immortal and still look like a goddamned teenager. I'm just a regular human that's going to be dead in eighty years." He shook his head. "I've tried _so hard_to change how I feel, and every time I thought I'd succeeded, you'd come right back into my life and all those feelings would come rushing straight back. It's exhausting and confusing and I haven't got a clue how to deal with it because you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you, but at the same time being around you is torture."

Jamie dragged his hands down his face and finally met Jack's eyes. "So there it is. The full truth." He paused for a moment. "Do I disgust you now?"

Jack blinked in shock. "What? Of course not! Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, you grew up in a time when a man loving another man was a crime, so I thought maybe you still held some of those beliefs."

"Just because I was born a long time ago doesn't mean I'm still someone of that era. We Guardians see all sorts of modern ideas and beliefs now that it's just… normal." Jack grasped Jamie's shoulders and pulled him so they were square on. "I meant it when I said nothing you say will turn me against you. I will always be your friend. Always."

Jamie's eyes stung and he wiped them insistently before pulling away from Jack. "You should keep icing your side and take some of those painkillers. After that beating Pitch gave you, I'm surprised you're not hurting more."

Jack went a little white. "How do you know he beat me?"

"I saw it." Grateful for the change of subject, Jamie launched into his story, and the more he explained, the paler Jack grew. He touched his throat where the red grazes still marred his skin and pressed the ice pack harder against his ribs.

"It's how we found you in the lair," Jamie finished. "Without the Man in the Moon's help, we'd have gotten hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of tunnels."

Jack's face was as white as his hair now. "You shouldn't have risked yourself like that for me. What if something had gone horribly wrong?"

"If I hadn't, we'd never have found you," Jamie argued. "It was worth the risk."

Jack sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "Well, at least it's over now. Hopefully Pitch stays in the shadows where he belongs this time."

Jamie scoffed. "If only. The other Guardians all left once we brought you back here because they expected him to attack their homes in search of you. What's wrong?"

Jack had inhaled sharply at Jamie's words. "I thought you said that North, Bunny and Sandy fought Pitch. Didn't they defeat him?"

"No? They might have been able to hurt him a little, but not enough to push him back into the shadows."

Jack's eyes widened and darted anxiously around the basement. "No, no this is not good."

Jamie's heart raced faster. "What's not good?"

"Staff, I need my staff," Jack muttered, ignoring Jamie. "I can do something with my staff."

Jamie grabbed his wrist, bringing his attention back to him. "Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help."

Jack shook his head. "No. Where's my staff?"

"We couldn't get it. I imagine it's still somewhere in Pitch's lair. Is this about the spirit Pitch wanted you to help him find?"

Jack blanched. "What spirit? What are you talking about?"

"I told you," Jamie said evenly. "Whatever magic the Man in the Moon worked connected me to you. I couldn't see Pitch, but I could hear him demanding you tell him where to find someone. Now, please, tell me who you're trying to protect. We can let the Guardians know and they can help keep him safe until you get your staff back."

"No. I'll deal with it."

Jamie grasped Jack's hand, drawing the Guardian's eyes back to him. "You asked me to be honest with you. Now it's your turn."

Jack gazed at him pleadingly. "This is different. Please don't make me say."

Jamie only squeezed his hand tighter. "Tell me."

"I…" Jack sighed and dropped his head. "Pitch isn't… He's not after a spirit. He's after a believer."

Jamie frowned. "But then why did he need you to find one? There are millions of believers out there."

"He's not after just any believer. He wants a special one."

"What makes a believer sp-"-_ecial to the Guardians, because you're an adult that still believes… You and Jack have a particularly special connection…_

_The only reason I was able to find you was because Jack told me the name of your school_.

A stone slid down Jamie's throat into the pit of his stomach. "Oh."

Jack nodded miserably. "It's you, Jamie. He wants you."


	13. Chapter 12

Jamie just stared blankly, his chest beginning to constrict as his mind reeled, coming to terms with what Jack had said.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. Stupid, so stupid," Jack hissed.

"It's f-fine," Jamie said in a trembling voice. "Just… a lot."

The tightness was getting worse. Jamie swallowed and tried to calm himself down, but his attempted deep breaths came out as short, erratic bursts.

"It's not fine!" Jack snapped. "Telling you has only terrified you, and that's the last thing I wanted to do." He massaged his temples and shook his head. Jamie tried to reach over, tried to comfort him, but his arms wouldn't respond. The erratic breathing worsened until he was hyperventilating.

"I just need-" Jamie got to his feet and immediately felt incredibly lightheaded. He swayed dangerously and Jack grabbed him in panic.

"You need to calm down," he urged, grasping his shoulders and trying to look into his eyes.

Jamie shook his head. It felt like there was a plastic bag over his face, and every desperate gasp for air only made it close in tighter until he was suffocating. He gripped Jack's arm and fell back onto the sofa, grasping his chest. The sight send Jack over the edge.

"What do I do?!"

"Bag," Jamie choked. "Paper. Kitchen."

Jack sprinted upstairs, the sharp pains in his ribs jabbing Jamie as he ran, and returned shortly. He handed the bag over and rubbed Jamie's back as he slowed his breathing to a safe speed. Dozens of questions ran through Jamie's mind: _why does Pitch want me? What is he planning? What could I possibly have that the Guardians don't? Does he know where I am? Does he know where my family is? Would he use them against me if he did? Do I run? Hide? Where do I go? What do I tell my family? What do I tell Gracie?_

_What the fuck do I do?_

"Are you all right?" Jack asked timidly once Jamie had lowered the bag to his lap.

"So to speak." Jamie paused to swallow, the inside of his throat feeling like it was coated with dust. "Did- did Pitch say why?"

"I won't tell you anything else," Jack said. "I shouldn't have said anything to begin with, but I'm going to fix it. I won't let Pitch get his hands on you."

He got up and Jamie grabbed his wrist.

"No," Jamie whispered hoarsely. "You can't face him alone."

Jack cringed at Jamie's tight grip. "You're not safe while he's still out there. It's my job to protect people from Pitch, and I will protect you, but to do that I have to face Pitch."

Jamie only clung to Jack tighter. "Please don't go. I don't want to be by myself."

Jack looked pained, but he stopped trying to leave and sat back down. Jamie brought his knees to his chest and curled into a ball, eyes darting between the shadowy corners of the basement, looking for any unnatural movement.

"He won't find you here, I swear," Jack said softly.

Jamie bit his bottom lip. "What am I meant to do?"

"Nothing," Jack said firmly. "You stay hidden and let us deal with him."

Jamie put his head between his knees and squeezed his eyes shut.

"_You are very resilient, Jack Frost. But even you will break in time. You can save yourself though. Just tell me where he is."_

"_I won't."_

Screams of pain. Jamie dug his nails into his scalp.

"_Had enough yet? Ready to talk?"_

Jack spat at Pitch. Jamie dragged his hands down and pressed his fingers into his eyes.

"_You are going to regret ever resisting me, Jack Frost."_

"You didn't tell him anything," Jamie murmured. "Even though he tortured you. After I betrayed you, you still protected me."

"Of course. I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

Jamie lifted his head and met Jack's gaze. "Why would you do that for me after what I did?"

"How can you ask such a thing?" Jack asked with a frown. "You said something you didn't mean, and yes, it hurt, but you're still my friend and first believer. I'd never do anything I know would endanger you."

Jamie stared into his bright eyes, entranced by the ever-present twinkle. The colour, too. Like pools of frozen water glistening in a field of untouched snow.

"Jamie?" Jack's voice seemed far away. "Are you there?"

Jamie blinked, his gaze sliding down to Jack's lips. They looked so soft and smooth, and Jamie couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against his own. He leaned in, closing the gap between them, but before they could touch, Gracie flickered through his mind.

In an instant, guilt came crashing down around him and he scooted away, clamping his hands over his nose and mouth. Jack stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Were you about to…?"

Jamie took a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" He hugged himself and hunched over. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jack reach for him but change his mind. His arms dropped back to his lap and he awkwardly twiddled his thumbs, guilt creeping onto his face and making Jamie feel so much worse.

"This isn't your fault," Jamie said. "I'm a fucking mess."

Jack fleetingly met his eyes. "Do you… still want me to stay, or…?"

Jamie massaged his temples. "Yes. I just… need time alone to think, and I'll feel a lot safer if I know you're here."

"All right. I won't go anywhere."

Jamie got to his feet and started heading upstairs. "I'm going to get some sleep. You should do the same."

He reached the basement door and turned back. Jack had his head bowed, the guilty look still just visible on his face.

"Please stop blaming yourself," Jamie said. "All of this… it's on me. Not you."

Jack lifted his head and gave Jamie a tiny smile that knotted his stomach and set his heart pounding.

"Thank you for saving me," Jack said quietly.

Jamie didn't trust himself to speak, so he only nodded and hurried up to his bedroom. He fell onto his bed and buried his face in a pillow, head whirling with all that had happened, all that could still happen and all that he wanted to happen. He ran his finger over his lips, thinking about Jack's. He'd done the right thing, stopping before anything had happened, but the longing still lingered. What would Jack feel like? Would he be cold or warm? Would he taste like anything?

Jamie rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. It wasn't fair. He'd fought so hard to keep his feelings repressed for years, but every time he saw Jack's face, his eyes, that goddamned smile, it all came crashing back down. It wasn't fair; not on him or Jack or Gracie.

Jamie groaned. _Gracie. _She'd been there for Jamie since freshman year. She'd helped him through the struggles of college life. It made sense to be with her and fall in love with her. She made him happy. So _why _did he still yearn for Jack so desperately?

_Cupid,_ Jamie thought as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball. _You're an asshole._


	14. Chapter 13

Jamie sat on the bed in his college dorm room. It was dark, and through the window a ferocious thunderstorm raged. Purple and white lightning lit up the room in intervals. Jamie wasn't alone.

Standing in front of him, dressed in shorts and an oversized shirt, was Gracie. She smirked at him and sauntered forward to sit in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. His heart soared and he wrapped his arms around her.

Another flash of lightning. Through the dark, piercingly blue eyes glowed. Jamie tightened his grip, drawing Jack in closer. He fell back onto the bed, bringing Jack with him. They stared at each other.

"I want you," Jamie breathed, reaching up. "Jack…"

"Jamie?"

Jamie started awake and blinked blearily to clear his vision. He sat on the floor next to the couch in the basement, arms red from where he'd just been laying on them. Jack sat beside him, eyeing him curiously.

"What is it?" Jamie asked groggily.

"You said my name."

Jamie went pale and looked down. "I- I did? Sorry. Must've been a reflex or something."

Oh if only that were true. Jamie bit his lip, the dream branded in his mind and making his cheeks flush.

Jack gave him a suspicious look and turned back to stare out the small basement window. "I'm worried about the others. It's been days and we've heard nothing."

"They're probably fine," Jamie answered, picking at his thumbnail, face still on fire. "They're fighters. You know that better than anyone."

"I know, but Pitch is a fighter too, and he's stronger now. What if he's too strong for them to handle?"

Too late, Jack realised what he'd said. Jamie clenched his hands into fists so they wouldn't start shaking.

"O-or they're fine," Jack tried to backpedal. "It's Christmas in two days. I'm sure they're just busy doing their jobs."

"It's ok," Jamie said quietly. "You don't have to lie to me."

Upstairs, the doorbell rang, echoing through the house.

"Do- do you know why he's so strong?" Jamie asked. "The Guardians were fine when we were at the North Pole, and North's globe was covered in lights. It's not like last time, when we almost stopped believing in you."

Jack cast his eyes down. "I have an idea. It's not a good one."

"What is it?"

Before Jack could say, the basement door slammed open and someone stomped angrily down the stairs. Jamie's heart leapt into his throat when he saw who it was.

"What the fuck Jamie?!" Gracie demanded furiously, shoving Jamie as he scrambled to his feet. "Four days! You vanish and you don't call me for four days!"

"How'd you know I was here?" Jamie blurted out.

"Really? That's the first thing you have to say to me?" Gracie scoffed in disgust. "Your mother called me when you showed up on the doorstep out of nowhere and told her some bullshit story about not being able to cope with college."

Jamie paled. "It's not bullshit…"

Gracie shoved him again. "Stop lying to me! I've been by your side since freshman year and I _know _what it looks like when you're having a breakdown. This," she gestured frantically between them, "is not what it looks like, so you'd better start telling me the fucking truth, right now!"

Jamie glanced at Jack, who was just sitting frozen on the sofa, wide eyes flicking between him and Gracie.

"I-I'm sorry." Gracie inhaled sharply, her eyes flashing. Jamie had never seen her so angry before. He flinched and looked away. "I can't tell you."

Tension crackled in the air between them, so thick a knife wouldn't cut it.

"I'm giving you," Gracie's voice was dangerously low, and she held up a single finger, "one more chance. If you don't tell me, I will leave and you will never see me again."

Jamie's breath froze in his chest. "Gracie… please. I swear it's a good reason. I just can't say."

Gracie stared at him with burning eyes. "Then I guess I'm leaving."

She turned on her heel and walked back upstairs. Jamie just watched her, the realisation of what had happened taking a moment to sink in. He bolted up the stairs and chased after her, but by the time he got outside, she had already disappeared.

Jamie felt like a ghost as he went back inside, brushing past his parents without a word. He drifted back down into the basement and sat down heavily on the sofa, still in shock.

"She's gone," he murmured to Jack. "Just… gone."

His eyes stung, and he blinked furiously to stop himself from crying. Jack squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

Jamie stared blankly at the floor. What could he say? Nothing was going to make it all better. Talking about it wasn't going to bring his girlfriend back.

_Ex-girlfriend._

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jack bite his lip thoughtfully and reach for him. Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie, hugging him tightly.

"I'm here for you."

The dam broke. Jamie clung to Jack as he sobbed messily into his hoodie. Jack held him, rubbing his back and offering words of comfort. Jamie cried until he was empty, and even then he stayed wrapped in Jack's arms.

In time, Jamie slowly pulled out of his friend's embrace and fixed his tired eyes on Jack.

"T-thank you," he mumbled, his voice thick and cracked. "For being here."

Jack gave him a little smile and wiped his eyes for him. "I did promise not to leave you."

Jamie grasped Jack's wrist with every intention of pulling it off his cheek. But then he met Jack's eyes and found himself stuck. They glowed, bright as ever, pulling Jamie into their thrall as if by magic. The eyes he'd dreamed about on countless occasions, and that he'd thought about even more often. The eyes he searched for in the dark every winter, and when he found them, that brought comfort like a warm blanket. Eyes so full of innocence and fun that Jamie couldn't help but share the feelings when they connected.

_Those damn eyes…_

Jamie tugged Jack, bringing him closer until their lips touched. Jack froze, and Jamie shifted closer, holding his face between his hands and tilting his head.

Jack snapped to his senses and pulled back. "What are you doing?"

Jamie, having realised what happened, yanked his hands back and scooted away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" He gasped and hugged himself, shoulders trembling. God he was such a mess.

Jack grasped his wrists and made Jamie look at him. "Why did you do it?" He didn't sound angry, just curious.

Jamie swallowed. "I-I don't know. I thought it might help me not think about-" He paused and choked back a sob.

"Would it?"

Jamie looked at him. "What?"

"Would it help?"

Jamie sniffed and nodded. "It'll distract me."

Jack bit his lip, thoughtfulness creasing his brow. Then he hesitantly leaned in and kissed Jamie with the gentlest of touches. Jamie's heart pounded and his stomach fluttered. It was happening. _Finally happening _after years and years of fantasising… But it wasn't enough. Jamie wanted more. _Needed _more.

He dragged Jack in, kissing him faster, rougher. He could feel his lips against Jack's on his own face and the press of his fingers down Jack's spine.

_This is amazing. Long overdue. Unbelievable._

_A mistake. You're using him. _

Jamie ignored the little voice in his head and shed his jacket and shirt. It wasn't a mistake…just a distraction. Jack knew that and was choosing to help him. Jamie wasn't using him.

Jack pushed Jamie onto his back, and Jamie moaned as he kissed his way down Jamie's throat, over his collarbone and down his chest. His hands gripped Jamie's thighs tightly, edging closer to the growing bulge and sending powerful shivers all through Jamie's body. All that Jack felt, Jamie could feel too and the sweet, confusing sensation filled his head, smothering everything but the feel of Jack's touch.

_Distraction… Just a distraction…_

* * *

_You shouldn't be driving, _the little voice urged. _You're far too distracted._

Gracie clutched the steering wheel, squinting to see the road through the mist in her eyes. She should be reasonable and pull over until she had it together. But she was still in Burgess. The mere thought of staying in the town one moment longer hurt so much her chest physically ached. She had to get away, as far away as possible.

Finally, she turned onto the road that would take her to the motorway and put her foot down. The snow-covered forest lining the road sped past in a blurry mix of brown and white.

_Brown, just like Jamie's eyes._

Gracie shook her head and gripped the wheel tighter. No, she wouldn't think about him. She wouldn't.

Something flashed from among the trees, catching her eye for a split second. Too long.

She hit a patch of black ice. Her car careened off the road and Gracie screamed as she ploughed towards the trees.

* * *

Jamie cried out the moment Jack slipped his lips around him. The overpowering warmth of his mouth almost made Jamie finish right away. He dug his fingers into the sofa cushions, breathing raggedly through the motions.

He gripped Jack's hair in a handful, feeling the pull in his own scalp, and pushed Jack's head down further. Stars burst before his eyes, and his heart hammered so hard he was sure it was going to bruise.

_God this feels good, _he thought. _So good it's like a dream._

* * *

_Am I dreaming?_

Gracie squinted at what appeared to be a shadow moving on its own, but before she could properly focus on it, it disappeared. She kicked her car door open and fell out into the snow, pressing her hand to the gash on her forehead. Blood dripped into her eye, making her already blurry vision worse. She tried to stand, but a sharp pain shot all the way up her side and down her arm, sending her sprawling back to the ground.

_Got to get out of here._

She crawled towards the road, every tiny movement agonising. Her surroundings blurred in and out of focus, and she felt overwhelmed by fear. There had been no other cars on the road out of Burgess. If she collapsed, she would freeze to death before anyone found her.

Another sharp pain shot up her arm and she buckled, landing face first in the snow. With a terrified sob, she rolled onto her back and hugged her arm to her chest. Her vision lined with black, and right before she passed out, she saw a dark, shadowy figure appear over her.

_I'm saved, _she thought as she slipped further from consciousness. _Thank God…_

* * *

"Oh God!" Jamie cried as pleasure burned inside him. "Jack-"

His words were torn from his throat in a cry of ecstasy. He burst, filling Jack's mouth. His fingers in Jack's hair loosened and his arm fell limp across his belly. Jack sat back and wiped his lips while Jamie fought to gain control of his breathing as the last waves of his climax flowed through his body. His eyes slid shut and he was out in moments.


End file.
